Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle object monitoring system that includes a manually positionable locator beacon. More specifically, the present invention relates to an object monitoring system that monitors objects approaching a vehicle in a first zone of interest relative to the vehicle with the beacon deactivated and monitors a second zone of interest relative to the vehicle and the beacon with the beacon activated.
Background Information
Object monitoring systems typically include at least one camera that is focused on and monitors an area adjacent to a vehicle. The object monitoring system usually includes a video display within the vehicle that provides captured images from the camera to a vehicle operator. The video display can include computer generated and/or computer manipulated images of the areas surrounding the vehicle based on the captured images. The vehicle operator uses the images on the video display to determine whether or not there is an object in the display with the vehicle moving and approaching the object.